Know Your Name
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: It must have been fate. What happens when Rachel realizes who she is because of a person that stole her heart?


_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey! So this is a completely random idea that I had about Jachel or Rake or whatever Jake and Rachel would be called. I know this couple is a little out of the ordinary but you never know, Jake fell for Nikki….**_

_**Here it is! R&R please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the idea, that's it. **_

_Rachel smiled as she entered the grocery store. The loud ding was heard, indicating a customer had just walked in. The feisty red-head walked down the cereal aisle and sighed. They never had Nesquick. It was her favorite, although very bad for her, she'd been to every grocery store in Savannah and she could never find it. She had started to walk away when the yellow box caught her eyes. It was there! She grabbed it and placed it in her cart, walking down the aisle into the long grocery hallway. This must have been her lucky day. Her thoughts were interrupted when her cart banged into another person. "Sorry." They both said at the same time, and Rachel looked at him. Brown eyes, brown hair, goatee, god it was her lucky day! The little girl in the cart smiled at her. She was so cute, dirty blonde hair, her father's brown eyes. Rachel realized she was staring and quickly adverted her eyes, staying in the position longer then both had expected to. "I'm sorry; I wasn't watching were I was going." Rachel said quickly and the man smiled. "No worries. Have a good day." And with that, he parted. _

_Rachel shook off her feelings as she continued to shop. There was just something about him…who was she kidding? She had talked to him for five seconds, but his voice, so deep and broken; she knew that man had had some pain in his life just by listening to him. She sighed as she continued to shop, pulling out her list and getting the items, but never forgetting that man in the grocery store. She hadn't felt this way since…ever. And she didn't even know his name. She sighed as she paid for her items and walked out of the store. She walked down the street to her apartment in the cold Savannah air. It was amazing, how she got to Savannah in the first place. Who knew the Gatina's would buy a million dollar home in a historical town like Savannah? But Rachel wanted to live on her own for once, so she moved out into the penthouse apartment building. She liked it, being out on her own. And if she ever needed money, mom and dad were on speed dial. _

_Besides, leaving Tree Hill was for the better. Even though her only friends Mouth and Brooke didn't want her to leave, Rachel did. A new start, a clean slate. She smiled as she shrugged her coat off and turned on her messing machine as she looked in her fridge. _

"_**You have, one new message." **__The annoying lady said before the message was heard. __**"Hey Rachel its mom. I was just wondering if you want to go out for coffee tonight. Talk to you later." **__Rachel smiled. She had gotten closer to her mother ever since her parents' divorce. Rachel tapped her fingers on the fridge and sighed. Nothing good to eat. She wasn't in the mood for her cereal and leftover pizza. "I'll just call mom now." Rachel said to herself as she dialed the phone. Twenty minutes later, her mom Crystal and Rachel arrived at the Starbucks. Rachel smiled as she ordered her apple cider with whipped cream and sat down at the table to talk with her mom. It was great to talk to somebody again. "So, have you talked to dad lately?" Crystal asked, and Rachel shook her head. "Not since he called me a whore." Crystal shook her head. "I'm sorry baby. But, on the other hand, he's gone now." Rachel nodded. "Yeah. That's good I guess." She said disappointingly as she put her head down. She hated her father for being so rude and malice to her. _

_The bell signaled someone was coming in and Rachel sighed. "Well, I mean now you can…" Rachel started, but stopped in her sentence when she heard his voice. It was him, that guy from the grocery store. She looked up quickly, staring at him without him knowing. "Hey. Can I have double double coffee please? Thanks." He said, Rachel smiled at him as she looked around, soon his eyes met with hers and he smiled, remembering her. She shot him a smile and he did so back, that warm smile. She looked away and her mother snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Rachel? What were you saying?" Her mom asked, and Rachel stuttered. "Yeah, about that…that thing…you…" Rachel said, trying to regain her composure after being given the most adorable smile in the world by such a gorgeous guy. _

_She tried to ignore him standing by the counter but it was so damn hard. He got his coffee and walked out, smiling at her a moment before he walked out the door. How many times was she going to let him get away? She spent the rest of the night talking to her mom, but always wondering about that guy. And she didn't even know his name. It was killing her, not knowing him. Who was this mystery guy? She walked home alone that night, lying in her bed wondering what he was like. Was he nice? Did he have a girlfriend? Well, he had to have had one because of the little girl that looked like she could be his daughter. She propped her head up on the pillow and sighed to herself. "Guess I'll just have to find out another day." She said to herself before falling asleep. _

_She opened her eyes one by one as the sunshine peeked through the curtains. She had gone to bed early last night, around ten, so she woke up early, eight. She groaned as she rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. It was no use. Once she woke up, she couldn't get back to sleep. She lied in bed, thinking of what she was going to do today. Like she did every day, shopping, shopping, and more shopping. She smiled to herself as she thought about yesterday and that guy, she couldn't stop thinking about him, this was crazy. She didn't even know him! She got out of bed and tugged down her shirt as she combed her hair with her fingers, walking to the kitchen and pouring some of her cereal and adding milk, sitting down at the oak table. She was still so tired, but her mind wouldn't let her sleep, she just kept thinking of him. Dammit! This was weird! She sighed as she ate her breakfast, eating away the wonder. _

_She hit the mall and blew over a thousand dollars on clothes. Shoes, t-shirts, jeans, you name it. Anything she saw, she liked, and it fit she would buy. Plus all the hot guy cashiers were fun too. By the time she was done it was nearing 5'o'clock. How can so many hours go by that fast? Well, it always does when you're shopping. She dropped her bags in her apartment and sighed. She had so many clothes, so little places to put them. She just rested them down on her bed for now and turned on the TV. She turned on Muchmusic and danced along to her favorite songs, Britney Spears's "Gimme More", Nelly Furtardo and Timbalands "Promiscuous", and Lil Wayne's "Lollipop." She smiled as she danced around her room happily, putting away her clothes and throwing out old ones. She smiled to herself when she finished and looked at the time. Six o'clock. She wasn't hungry at all, but she was thirsty, and what better place to go then a bar. She knew it was kind of early to be drinking, but she wasn't in it for that, she was in it for the meaningless sex with random drunk boy's part. She knew she was promiscuous and she hated it about herself, but she used sex to get rid of all the pain she had had in her life. A drunk, bitter, egotistical father who never gave a damn, and a weak mother who never defended her._

_She pulled on a red halter top and sparkly jeans as she headed out the door and into the bar. She walked out into the air and arrived about ten minutes later, seeing the casual bar scene. Four drunk guys, one harassing a girl, one defending her, the other two passed out, obvious hookers and some casual normal people. The normal bar scene. _

_She smiled as she sat down on a stool and ordered a bloody Mary. The bartender looked like she was 100 years old; Rachel wondered if she could even hear her when she placed her order. She passed over the drink and Rachel paid, taking a sip and looking around. There was no one hot, or decent looking in Rachel's eyes that was. She sighed as she knew she was drowning away her worries in alcohol. She didn't even notice him walk by until he stopped. It was him again, the mystery man, the grocery store guy, and she wasn't letting him get away this time. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Okay, this is ridiculous, I'm Jake." He said chuckling, holding out his hand. She shook it and smiled. "I'm Rachel. Nice to see you again." She said happily, looking into his eyes. He smiled. "So, are you from here?" He asked, and she shook her head. "Nope, I just moved here from Tree Hill." Rachel said smiling at him, god he looked amazing. "Tree Hill? That's where I'm from too. Did you go to Tree Hill High?" Rachel nodded. And it hit her. "Oh my god, are you Jake Jagielski? Peyton told me all about you." Jake looked away. Rachel could tell Peyton was a sore subject for him. "Well, actually, she sang it to me but…" Jake chuckled brokenly and Rachel nodded. _

"_How is Peyton?" He asked, and Rachel shrugged. "I don't really know, I'm not number one on her best friend list." Jake nodded. "Its okay, Peyton has a hard time letting people in." Rachel smirked. "She didn't have a hard time with Lucas; they can't stop shoving their tongues down each other's throats." Jake looked away. "Do you know Lucas? Lucas Scott?" Rachel said and Jake sighed. "I used to." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Peyton is my ex." He sighed, and Rachel knew he was hurting. "I'm sorry." She said, looking at him, and he smiled at her, seeing the love deep in her eyes. He nodded. "So, how did someone from Tree Hill end up in Savannah?" He asked, and Rachel smirked. "Could ask you the same thing." She said, and he smiled. "I came to get my daughter back. You?" Rachel shrugged. "To get my life back." She said and Jake nodded. "So, you have a daughter?" Rachel asked, she always had wanted to have kids, she just never admitted it. Jake nodded. "Yeah, Jenny. But her mom, well my ex skipped out a while ago." Rachel gasped. "Peyton is Jenny's mom!?" Jake chuckled. "No, no, her name was Nikki, and she skipped town when Jenny was born and now she did so again, so…" Rachel nodded. "I'm sorry." He nodded again. "So what are you doing in a bar daddy dearest?" She asked, and he chuckled. "Second job. And I figured since my daughter is at her grandma's, one beer couldn't hurt." Rachel nodded. _

"_Hey, Jake! Get your ass up here!" The band member yelled, holding up Jake's guitar and he smiled. "Okay. Be there in a minute." Jake yelled back, looking at Rachel. "I guess that's my queue." He said, getting up and smiling at her, walking over to the stage and placing the straps of the guitar over his head. "How you doing tonight?" He asked into the microphone and he smiled. "This one's called, Lonely World."_

_**Such a lonely boy, couldn't find the joy within.  
Such a lonely girl, such a lonely world we're living in.  
I watch it all go by.  
Can't find a tear to cry.  
A tear to cry.**_

It's so obvious how they need each other.  
They want and bleed and hurt but they keep it covered. 

_**Until it's one big lie. They can't stay alone cuz they fear goodbyes, well, they fear goodbyes. They fear goodbyes.  
**_

_**Such a lonely boy, couldn't find the joy within.  
Such a lonely girl, such a lonely world we're living in.  
I watch it all go by.  
Can't find a tear to cry.  
A tear to cry.**_

_Rachel couldn't listen to the rest of the song, it reminded her to much of herself, and how she was always lonely and looking for something more then what was. The song kept playing, the world kept spinning, her mind kept racing. In that moment, she knew that he was the one. Normally, it would have been way too soon to tell, but just by talking to him and listening to him, she just knew. He got down from the stage and walked back over to her, and she smiled at him. "Jake that was amazing." Rachel said smiling at him. "Thanks, Rachel." He said, smiling at her blue eyes. "For what it's worth…I really like you, Jake. And I'm sure I'd love to meet Jenny." Jake smiled. "I like you too, Rachel." He said smiling at her, sitting down on the bar stool._

"_Maybe it's not such a lonely world after all." _

_**Authors Note: **_

_**I know, so random! But don't you think deep down Rachel has a good heart and a loving personality? She just needs to smarten up sometimes. So, what would be the name for Jake & Rachel? Jachel? Rake? I don't know! Lol**_

_**You know you love me. **_

_Sariana._


End file.
